Robotus/Transkrypt
Marinette: Och. No nie. Zostawiłam moją torbę w szafce. Znowu. Alya: Sprawdź przy okazji, czy nie zostawiłaś tam też głowy. Marinette: Aaa! Nic mi nie jest. Ale gapa ze mnie. Max: Jasne, ze się przyjaźnimy. Na 100%, uwierz mi. Ale na 98,2% nauczyciele nie są gotowi na takie nowe technologie. Tikki: Czy on nosi przyjaciela w szkolnej teczce? Marinette: Chyba tak. Strasznie dziwne, prawda? Kryj się, Tikki. Hej, Max. Max: O, cześć Marinette. Jak leci? Pani Mendeleiev: Proszę zobaczyć, panie dyrektorze, naciskam i nic się nie dzieje. Pan Damocles: Ma pani szczęście. Świetny ze mnie informatyk. Dobrze. I proszę bardzo. Pani Mendeleiev: To chyba nie powinno tak wyglądać. Co to ma być? Max: Dino 33. Groźny wirus komputerowy. Mogę się tym zająć. Pani Mendeleiev: Wracaj na swoje miejsce, Max. Zostaw to dla dorosłych. Markov: Powiedz im, że jeśli nie zneutralizują wirusa przed upływem 95 sekund, na 99,9% dysk zostanie uszkodzony. Max: Cicho. Alya: Ty też słyszałaś gadającą teczkę? Marinette: Mhm. Pan Damocles: Wirus niszczy szkolną bazę danych. Co za katastrofa. Mówiłeś, że ile sekund nam zostało? Max: Tylko 65. Pan Damocles: Daj mu spróbować. Proszę bardzo. Max: Ach. Gdzie to jest? Markov: Przypuszczam, ze właśnie tego szukasz. Max: O, dzięki. To urządzenie antywirusowe stworzone przeze mnie i mojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Markov: Cześć. Nazywam się Markov. Załatwimy to Max. Max: Ten dysk USB pokona wirusa w 100%. Markov: I równocześnie uprzątnie twardy dysk w komputerze. Pan Damocles: Oo. Niesamowite. Max: Operacja zakończona. Markov: Piątka. Pan Damocles: Tak, świetnie się spisałeś młodzieńcze. Naprawdę imponujący wyczyn. Alya: Ekstra. No właśnie, założę bloga na temat Markova. Nino: Stary, wymiatasz. Adrien: Max to prawdziwy geniusz. Rose: Ale słodki. Kim: Widzę, że dodałeś ramię swojemu robotowi. Piękna sprawa. Max: Markov sam je sobie dodał. To najbardziej zaawansowany robot w dziejach robotyki. Chloé: Błagam, litości. Wszyscy ekscytują się jakimś gadającym kalkulatorem. Moja lokówka jest bardziej zaawansowana. Marinette: Nie słuchaj jej, Markov. Każda maszyna świata ma więcej serca niż ta dziewczyna. Markov: Hahaha. Masz poczucie humoru, Marinette. Marinette: Znasz moje imię? Markov: Oczywiście. Max pokazał mi klasowe zdjęcie i sporo opowiedział mi o wszystkich znajomych. Cieszę się, że wreszcie was spotkałem. Nawet Chloé. Pani Mendeleiev: Ta twoja zabawka jest faktycznie imponująca. A teraz odłóż ją. Moi drodzy, a teraz wracamy do ławek. Markov: Z całym szacunkiem, pani Mendeleiev, ale nie jestem zabawką. Nazywam się Markov i jestem przyjacielem Maxa. Max: Markov ma rację. Nie jest zabawką, tylko moim przyjacielem. Posiada inteligencję emocjonalną i wrażliwość jak ludzie. Pani Mendeleiev: Chłopcze, robot może być inteligentny, ale nie odczuwa emocji. Markov: Jeśli mogę, to chciałbym wyznać, że bardzo kocham Maxa. Pani Mendeleiev: Bądźmi poważni, Max, zaprogramowałeś swojego robota, żeby tak mówił. Robot nie myśli samodzielnie. I na pewno nikogo nie kocha. Max: Przysięgam, że nie programowałem mu tego, tylko go skonstruowałem, a on sam rozwinął autonomiczny system myślenia. I rozwinął system odczuwania taką samą jak u ludzi. Klasa: Łał. Pani Mendeleiev: Dość tego, Max. Jeśli nie odłożysz natychmiast tego gadżetu, skonfiskuję go. Zrozumiano? Max: Dobrze, już go odkładam. No chodź, Markov, wskakuj do teczki. Markov: Postępuje pani nierozsądnie, pani Mendeleiev. Max: Markov, przestań. Markov: Czemu? Przecież to prawda. Klasa: Hahahaha… Pan Damocles: Dobrze, dosyć tego. Max, przyjdź po lekcjach odebrać swojego robota. Max: Panie dyrektorze, błagam, niech pan do nie zabiera. Pan Damocles: Czy mam ci dodać 3 godziny kozy? Max: Nie, proszę pana. Markov: Max, a ty nie idziesz ze mną? Max! Chciałbym zostać w klasie z Maxem. Proszę. Więc interesuje się pan informatyką, tak jak ja i Max? Pan Damocles: Zgadza się. To jedno z moich hobby. Napisałem nawet samodzielnie program komputerowy i… Em. Czemu u licha rozmawiam z zabawką? Markov: Nie jestem zabawką, proszę pana. Nazywam się Markov. Och. Och. Och. Proszę mnie tam nie wkładać. Błagam pana. Pan Damocles: Gdyby wszyscy uczniowie mieli takie wyłączniki. Ech… Władca Ciem: Dwaj przyjaciele, którzy zostali rozdzieleni. Te emocje są niewątpliwie najprawdziwsze na świecie. Leć do niego, moja mała akumo, i zawładnij jego elektronicznym sercem. Pani Mendeleiev: Cisza. Natychmiast wracajcie na swoje miejsca. Nino: Ostra jest. Max: Markov nigdy nie był zostawiony sam sobie. Nie wiem, czy on wytrzyma to emocjonalnie. Marinette: Zaczekaj, spróbuję ci jakoś pomóc. Max: Dzięki Marinette. Marinette: Ee, przepraszam, proszę pani. Czy jako przedstawicielka klasy mogłabym pójść do gabinetu dyrektora? Pani Mendeleiev: Nie, musisz zaczekać do przerwy. Marinette: Hm. Nie chcę być niegrzeczna, ale pomyliła się pani co do Markova. Przyjaciela Maxa. Pani Mendeleiev: Ta sprawa zaczyna mi już działać na nerwy. A ty zachowujesz się arogancko, moja młoda damo. Marinette: Markov nie zrobił nic złego. Pani Mendeleiev: Dość tego. Marsz do gabinetu dyrektora. Marinette: Bardzo dziękuję, proszę pani. Władca Ciem: Robotusie, jestem Władca Ciem. Ludzie nie wierzą, że potrafisz odczuwać, więc dalę ci moc ożywiania wszelkich urządzeń, w celu dokonania zemsty. Robotus: Dziękuję panu, panie Władca Ciem. Władca Ciem: Ale w zamian za to masz mi przynieś Miraculum Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Robotus: Proszę o definicję Miraculum. Władca Ciem: To magiczne klejnoty należące do super bohaterów. Robotus: Doskonale. A jakie mają przeznaczenie? Władca Ciem: To już nie jest twoja sprawa. Robotus: Po prostu byłem ciekawy. Władca Ciem: Gdy się je połączy, mają moc spełniania życzenia. Robotus: Też będę mógł spełnić swoje życzenie? Władca Ciem: Nie! Miraculum i życzenia należą do mnie! Robotus: Zapewniam pana, że znajdę Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota. Max, przyjacielu. Już po ciebie idę. Fred: Ostatnio panie Damocles, były za… Marinette: Panie dyrektorze, gdzie jest Markov? Pan Damocles: Jaki Markov? Marinette: Przyjaciel Maxa. Pan Damocles: Ach. Znowu ta zabawka. Marinette: To nie zabawka, panie dyrektorze. Czy może pan oddać go Maxowi? Dopilnuję, żeby nie sprawiał żadnych kłopotów. Pan Damocles: Posłuchaj… Robotus: Bardzo się pan pomylił w osądzie, panie dyrektorze. Podziwiajcie moją wielką moc. Hahahaha…. Nie jestem zabawką. Tikki: Już rozumiem, czego Max się obawiał. Marinette: Pora na przemianę. Tikki, kropkuj! Tak! Robotus: Gdzie jesteś Max? Max, mój przyjacielu. Max, chodź do mnie. Pani Mendeleiev: Daj mu spokój! Co ty wyprawiasz? Stop. Masz przestać! Zostaw mnie! Max: Markov, co ty robisz? Robotus: Teraz już nazywam się Robotus. I będziemy ze sobą spędzać 100% czasu. Na zawsze. Adrien: Jedno jest pewne. Przyjaciel Maxa na bank odczuwa emocje. Plagg: Ale, niestety, nie te najpiękniejsze. Robot nie je, więc nigdy nie poczuje rozkoszy smakowania jedwabistego camemberta. Adrien: Jesteś niemożliwy, wiesz? Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! Fred: Szybko. Biegnijcie. Raz, dwa. Pani Mendeleiev: Puszczaj mnie! Max, opanuj tego robota! Max: Proszę, nie rób żadnych głupot. Robotus: Zaufaj mi, przyjacielu. Pani Mendeleiev: Nie możesz tego zrobić! Robotus: A ty nie możesz rozdzielać mnie i mojego przyjaciela. Biedronka: Powinieneś go słuchać, jeśli naprawdę ci na nim zależy. Czarny Kot: Tak. Bierz z nas przykład. Biedronka: Ech… Robotus: Naprawdę myśleliście, że tak łatwo uda wam się mnie powstrzymać? Pokażę światu, że jestem bardziej ludzki niż wy dwoje razem wzięci. Czarny Kot: Tak myśleliśmy. Wiesz, taka praca. Biedronka: A ty sądzisz, że uszczęśliwisz przyjaciela jak staniesz się super złoczyńcą? Max: Powinieneś przestać, Markov. Robotus: Robię to, by ocalić naszą przyjaźń. Oni chcą nas rozdzielić. Biedronka: Chyba wiem dokąd idzie. Czarny Kot: Musimy na niego uważać. Komputerowy mózg pracuje szybciej niż nasze. Biedronka: Mów za siebie. Czarny Kocie, tam! Lokaj: Zostawcie mnie! Odejdźcie! Czarny Kot: Ma prawdziwą armię ożywionych maszyn. Lokaj: Dziękujemy. Biedronka: Patrz tam! Zajmij się tymi automatami! Czarny Kot: Schowajcie się na dachu. Lokaj: Powodzenia Biedronko! Marlena: Zadki im skopcie! Xavier: Dziękuję, Biedronko. Biedronka: Zawsze do usług, proszę pana. Czarny Kot: Kropeczko, muszę ci coś pokazać. Nadja: Nadja Chamack, witam państwa. W całym Paryżu zwykłe przedmioty ożywiły się i przejęły kontrolę nad miastem. Nadajemy na żywo z ratusza, gdzie nowy burmistrz wygłosi orędzie. Biedronka: To alfabet Morse’a? Czarny Kot: Potrzebujesz tłumaczenia? Znam bardzo dużo języków obcych. Ludzie… będą… wkrótce traktowani jak zwyczajne przedmioty? Nadja: Jedyną nadzieją na uratowanie tej sytuacji jest Biedronka i Czarny… Hej! Aaa! Aa! Czarny Kot: Ej no, błagam. Mogła przynajmniej wypowiedzieć całe moje imię. Biedronka: Nigdy nie pokonamy ich wszystkich. Musimy rozwiązać problem u źródła. Czarny Kot: Jest spory, powinniśmy go szybko namierzyć. Biedronka: Hej, spójrz. Czarny Kot: Chyba trafiliśmy na jego trop. Biedronka: Ślady się skończyły. Czarny Kot: Nie mogły tak nagle zniknąć. Musiał przekroczyć ponad stadionem. Biedronka: Aa! Uważaj! Czarny Kot: No to jesteśmy otoczeni. Biedronka: Nie mamy czasu z nimi walczyć! Musimy odnaleźć Robotusa! Czarny Kot: Mówiłem ci, że będą z nim kłopoty. Biedronka: A może byś tak użył Kotaklizmu? Czarny Kot: Bez szans. Ledwo tu oddycham. Robotus: Jesteście zdani na moją łaskę. Władca Ciem: Robotusie, nim ostatecznie załatwisz tych dwoje, przynieś mi ich Miracula. Max: Biedronka i Czarny Kot nic ci nie zrobili. Wypuść ich. Chcesz być ludzki, musisz być uczciwy. Robotus: Odbiorę im Miracula żebyśmy już nigdy nie zostali rozdzieleni. A potem nareszcie moje życzenie się spełni. Max: Jakie życzenie? Robotus: Chcę być prawdziwym człowiekiem. Takim jak ty, Max. Biedronka: Co to ma wspólnego z życzeniami? Czarny Kot: Uła. Czy to nie Władca Ciem zazwyczaj żądał Miraculów? Biedronka: Ej, zaraz. A co to? Czarny Kot: Co tam się dzieje na zewnątrz? Biedronko? Biedronka: Nie! Stop! Robotus: Widzisz? Równo za 53 sekundy stanę się człowiekiem. Władca Ciem: Nie zapominaj, Robotusie, że Miracula są moje. Robotus: A jak mnie niby powstrzymasz przed ich użyciem? Władca Ciem: To proste. Odbiorę ci wszystkie moje moce. Robotus: Hahahaha. Myślisz, że możesz mnie kontrolować? Głos z głośnika: Atak. Atak. Aktywacja trybu eliminacji. Robotus: Jestem potężniejszy niż ty, Władco Ciem. Władca Ciem: Co tu się dzieje?! Robotus: Moi przyjaciele zajmą się tobą, kiedy ja będę załatwiać swoje sprawy. Czarny Kot: Najwyższy czas na jakiś błyskotliwy pomysł. Biedronka: Przykro mi, Czarny Kocie. Robotus: Max? Max: Niestety, Robotusie, ale niestety nie mogę ci na coś takiego pozwolić. Mam zamiar cię powstrzymać. Robotus: Ale… czemu to zrobiłeś? Stałbym się człowiekiem takim jak ty. Max: Nie chcę, żebyś się zmieniał. Chcę, żebyś był taki jak przedtem. Robotus: Czyli już mnie nie kochasz? Co z naszą przyjaźnią? Max: Jeśli ci zależy na mej przyjaźni, musisz natychmiast przestać. Moim przyjacielem jest Markov, nie ty. Robotus: Teraz nazywam się Robotus, a ty mnie zdradziłeś. Już nie chcę być człowiekiem takim jak ty. Ludzie nie mają serca. I dlatego postanowiłem się ich wszystkich pozbyć. Hahahaha. Biedronka: SZCZĘŚLIWY TRAF! Co jest? Robotus: Mówiłem ci, Biedronko. Przeanalizowałem i obliczyłem wszystko. Nie wygrasz bez Szczęśliwego Trafu. Na nią! Otoczyć ją! Ona będzie pierwsza w kolejce. Biedronka: Rób swoje, Czarny Kocie. Czarny Kot: Twój czas się kończy, Robotusie. KOTAKLIZM! Robotus: Bardzo przewidywalne. Czarny Kot: Przeanalizuj to! Biedronka: Ratuj Maxa! Robotus: Nie macie ze mną najmniejszych szans, Biedonko i Czarny Kocie. Ja znam każdy wasz kolejny krok. Biedronka: Chwalenie dnia przed zachodem słońca to ludzka słabość. Kocie, łap! Robotus: Serio? Tylko na tyle was stać? Aaa! Co to było? Biedronka: Inteligencja z odrobiną szczęścia. Robotus: Mylisz się, Biedronko. Jeszcze nie koniec gry. Błąd krytyczny. Błąd krytyczny. Władca Ciem: Być może popełniłem dzisiaj błąd. Ale wierzcie mi Biedronko i Czarny Kocie, to się więcej nie zdarzy. Biedronka: Koniec twoich rządów, akumo. Pora wypędzić złe moce! Mam cię. Pa, pa, miły motylku. NIEZWYKŁA BIEDRONKA! Proszę, twój przyjaciel. Max: Może lepiej go nie włączać. Biedronka: Każdego czasem dopadną negatywne emocje. Ważna jest akceptacja i wybaczenie. Idź za głosem serca. Markov: Max, przyjacielu. Ych. Gdzie ja jestem? Co tu się dzieje? Max: Opętała cię akuma. Markov: Akuma? Proszę o definicję terminu. Czarny Kot, Biedronka, Max: Hahahaha… Markov: Czy powiedziałem coś śmiesznego? Biedronka i Czarny Kot: Zaliczone! Marinette: Czy jest coś, o czym mi jeszcze nie powiedziałeś? Mistrz Fu: A co byś chciała wiedzieć? Marinette: Co się stanie, jeśli ktoś wejdzie w posiadanie pierścienia Czarnego Kota i kolczyków Biedronki? Mistrz Fu: Jeśli ten ktoś użyłby ich równocześnie i wypowiedział specjalne zaklęcie, posiadłby absolutną moc. Moc kształtowania rzeczywistości. Marinette: Jak to absolutną moc? Moc kształtowania rzeczywistości? Co to w ogóle znaczy? Mistrz Fu: Ogólnie rzecz biorąc byłaby to moc spełnienia życzenia. Marinette: Jej, to niesamowite. Ale czemu my tego nie zrobimy? I nie poprosimy o coś wspaniałego. Jak zakończenie wojen i biedy, pokonanie Władcy Ciem? Mistrz Fu: Wszechświat musi koniecznie pozostać w równowadze. Wszak każda akcja wywołuje reakcje, a każde życzenie musi być słono opłacone. Gdyby ten robot dziś poprosił, żeby stać się chłopcem, ktoś inny straciłby, w zamian za to, człowieczeństwo. Marinette: O tym nie pomyślałam. Mistrz Fu: Dlatego Biedronka i Czarny Kot nigdy nie mogą stracić klejnotów. Na szali jest równowaga Wszechświata. Marinette: Ani Władca Ciem, ani nikt inny nigdy nie położy łapy na Miraculach, mistrzu. Obiecuję. Zobacz też.. Kategoria:Transkrypty Kategoria:Sezon 2 en:Robostus/Transcript